Secrets and Lies
by tashaa
Summary: Alison Mai Cooke. Her parnets died when she was young, she gets bullied and doesnt talk much. Will her and Edward get along when both are keeping Secrets and lieing to eachother?


**Chapter 1 - Injuries**

"Get up! It's time for school!" the crackly voice of my mother echoed. Well, shes not really my mom I just have to call her that, since I'm adopted. Her name is Daisy, such a nice name, such a mean person. Everyday, she's there, ready to yell out and disturb me from the only peace and quiet I get. I don't see the point; I have an alarm clock and that's just as good at doing the job. I'm not five anymore. I have a sister, but she doesn't live with me. I don't know where she is though. Our _real_ mom and dad died when I was an infant, sicne then I have been adopted, I am now 17. I have one special item both my mom and dad left for me. I never look at them. Whenever I think about them, talk about them, or look at the objects I can't help myself but just to burst into tears. I don't remmeber that much about them, only what they looked like. My mom left me behind a locket, with a picture of me and herself, and from my dad was a braclett he brought me whilst he was in Europe. My name is Alison Mai Cooke and this is my story.

_"ding-a-ling-aling" _the bell for first lesson rung. Gym; great. "Hi Alison," a passing by student said, I'm not sure who it was. I never replied. I didn't really talk that much, only when I really needed too. I walked over to the locker rooms struggling to carry my bag despite it being heavy. I ran over to my locker opening it and chucking in my books, folders and other things I would usually find at the bottom of my bag. I slammed the locker door after getting out my Gym kit. I turned around in shock to see 3 tall girls crowded round me, they were the "popular girls".The one in the middle was called Jackie, the one on the left called Mary and the other one was called Emma. Jackie was their "leader". She was tall and had straight blond hair. Emma pushed me into Mary and mary pushed me back to were I was, I hit my elbow on the lock of my locker.

".. What D'you W-Want?" I asked shaking and holding my elbow. Jackie grapped me and pushed me up against the lockers. I screamed hoping for help, but no-one came. "Wow! The mouse talked!" said Emma. I always get called mouse because I hardly ever speak to anyone. I don't even speak to my friends all the time. Jackie let go of me and looked at Emma, then her eyes darted to Mary. Jackie pushed me to the floor kicking me whilst I was down.

"Get off me!" I screamed, standing up and running into the corridor, where this time no-one could hurt me. Everyone was quiet as i looked around. Almost everyone in the corridor was starring at me. I walked over to a large mirror which hung loosly on the blue wall. As I walked over, people were still staring at me. I looked at myself in the mirror and nothing looked wrong with me, nothing at all. I heard someone scream behind me. As I turned around to look, they ran away. What was wrong with me? Why are people being like this? I glared into the mirror once more and nothing else was different from the first time I looked. It was untill that very moment that I noticed blood running down the side of my face. I touched the back of my head realising I was bleeding... alot. My hand was covered in blood after touching my head for no longer than 2 seconds. The sight of blood makes me shiver; Its horrible. I started to feel dizzy and i couldnt stand still. I fell into the mirror, breaking it was i fell, feeling the glass cut through my hands. I was in pain so much I couldn't care about any think else. Next thing, I was on the floor and I could faintly see the figure of someone with a golden tone of eyes. Next thing I knew, everything was black.

My eyes opened and everything was blury, so I rubbed them. I sat up, and all i could see was white walls. I was very confsued. There was a bandage on my hand and on my head. All I could think about at this moment in time was how I got here. All I can rememeber is seeing a man with Golden eyes. The door opened and a man in a white suite walked in. His face was pale and hit hair was very light.  
"W-Where Am I?" I said in a sort of whisper. The man was stood there looking at a clipboard, and writing on the paper.  
"Alison Cooke? Am I right?" He asked In a soft voice, as I nodded. "Well, your in Hospital I'm afraid. You had your head cut open, then you-" he paused and looked at the clipboard. "- fell into a mirror?" I looked at him and wondered who the man was before.  
"I only remmeber one thing. There was a man, he had Golden eyes. Did he bring me here?" I asked. He nodded and opened the door. In stepped a tall pale figure with them same golden eyes. "This is my son Edward" He smiled.

"So.. Who are you then?" I asked the Doctor.  
"My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen" He replied.


End file.
